1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to assembly machines utilizing a continuous rotary motion during the assembly operation.
2. Prior Art
Reference is made to my U.S. Pat. No. 3,750,256 for Continuous Motion Two Part Assembly Machine which encompasses the basic idea of continuous motion assembly, but which used in linear actuation for the assembly of two parts in a direction substantially parallel to the axis of rotation.